Johns Hopkins University, and its various divisions and departments, have joined hands to put together one of the first predoctoral training programs in Neuroengineering. The Neuroengineering Training Program at JHU involves Departments of Biomedical Engineering, Electrical and Computer Engineering, Neuroscience, Materials Science and Engineering, Cognitive Sciences, Neurology, Neurosurgery and Radiology, Mind-Brain Institute and Kennedy-Krieger Institute. An explosive growth of the field of Neuroengineering is backed by an impressive level of interest by top students with outstanding credentials. The central mission of this training program is to produce the next generation of engineers, scientists and educators and to groom the trainees into scientific and engineering leaders. The training program selects outstanding trainees through multi- departmental recruiting efforts and an institution-wide effort to recruit under-represented minority. The training program is structured to provide introductions to select laboratories, mentors and projects, including expanded internship opportunities to industry and the medical school, provide mentoring for career development and eventual career transition. The program has now expanded to now include six theme areas (Neurotechnology, Neuroimaging, Computational Neuroengineering, Systems Neuroscience, Neural Tissue Engineering, and Clinical Neuroengineering) and embraced a number of additional faculty preceptors across eight departments and two divisions. A number of innovations and initiatives have been incorporated, including integrating clinical and translational problems and their solutions, tapping into major institutional initiatives to modernize PhD education, introducing international training opportunities, and mentoring career paths to produce future scientists and leaders in academia and beyond.